Young Justice talent show
by Fanficer21
Summary: This randomly popped into my head one day. The team wants to find out which of their mentor's is better than the rest. So they put on a talent show. Mentors and sidekicks together. They need your help to vote. Total randomness Crackfic!
1. Chapter 1

Young justice talent show crackfic

Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned Young Justice or the muppets, but sadly I don't! *frownie :( face*

A little story that popped into my head randomly one day. This is a two shot, but for the second chapter I will need your votes on this one.

The seemingly quiet halls of Mount Justice were broken at the sound of teenagers shouting in the common room.

"Mine's better!"

"No! Mine is!" M'gann's voice was heard from the kitchen before a explosion sounded. "My cookies!"

"..." Superboy sat on the couch watching his favorite tv channel, static.

"My Mentor Beats all of yours!" Wally stated matter-of-factly as he stretched his arms behind his head where he sat on the couch next to Robin who was polishing a batarang.

"I would have to disagree. I believe that My King will how you say, Kick your mentor's butts." Kaldur stated from his place leaning against the wall looking over the others on the couch.

"Well I hate to break it to ya but Batman will beat any of your mentor's butts any day. Just stating a fact!" Robin grinned as he poked Wally in the shoulder with his shiny new batarang.

"Shut up Rob!" Wally slapped Robin's hand away.

*Signiture Boy Wonder cackle*

"My mentor is sooo lame" Artemis grumbled from her spot on the floor where she cleaned her arrows.

"How can you say that. Green Arrow is like freaking Robin Hood!" Wally exclaimed with his arms in the air for emphasis and smacking Robin's face in the process. Megan decided to come out of the kitchen. Her clothes and face were black with soot from the ovens mishap.

"Shut up Baywatch!" Artemis pointed an arrow at Wally.

"No, You shut up Arty Farty!" The speedster responded with a grin before he zipped off the couch.

"Don't call me that!" Artemis chased Wally around the couch in the living room.

"Recognized: Red Arrow B0?" The team excluding Megan looked at the Zeta tube where Roy stood with his arms crossed over his chest. A angsty scowl on his face.

"I don't have a mentor, not anymore"

"Recognized: Red Arrow B0?"

"Dude! He's like pyschic or something" Wally and Robin pounded fists when Wally sat back on the couch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somewhere in Mount Justice Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Aquaman all began sneezing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Maybe we should have a talent show or something to see who's mentor rocks Mount Justice" Superboy stated before his eyes crossed and began staring at the static again.

"That would be so asterous! Let's do it!" Robin grinned as he took out his phone and began texting Batman.

'HEY BATS! THE TEAM'S GONNA PUT ON A TALENT SHOW TO SEE WHICH OF OUR MENTORS IS BETTER! WE GOTTA THINK OF SOMETHING COMPLETELY ASTEROUS TO KNOCK THEIR SOCKS OFF!'

o0o

A few days later the team and their mentors along with a few of the league members were seated in the training room where a stage randomly appeared in the middle of the large room. Red Tornado stood in front of everyone wearing a tie and holding a clipboard.

"We are gathered here today..." He spoke in his monotone voice "to perform a talent show or so I have heard in order to gather which mentor will rock off socks. Mentors and their partners will be performing together. At the end, the audience will vote for which mentor they liked best. The order will go as follows:

Green Arrow and Artemis  
Superman and Superboy  
Flash and Kid Flash

A brief intermission

Aquaman and Aqualad  
Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian  
Batman and Robin."

Black Canary and Captain Marvel took their positions on either side of the stage to control the curtains. since Artemis and her mentor would go first they were already behind the curtains. The lights went out and a drumroll sounded as lights behind the stage turned on.

o0o

Green Arrow and Artemis:

The curtains opened to revealing Green Arrow and Artemis. Roy refused to participate so he sat in the crowd. GA was near the wall with an apple on his head resembling William Tell while shaking in his Robin Hood boots. Artemis grabbed her crossbow and yawned as she pointed it at her mentor's head.

"Have you even practiced something like this before?" GA squeaked. Artemis inspected her nails and bluntly stated "Nope" over-pronouncing the 'p'.

"Come one Ollie! Show us how brave you are!" Dinah screamed from the crowd. GA narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and whined "Honey, why do you torment me so!"

"You're not afraid are you?" Roy taunted his former mentor. "N-No!" was the relpy as he looked back at Artemis who was now aiming her crossbow at the apple with an evil smirk. Without warning she shot her arrow and GA's masked eyes enlarged and crossed as he followed the arrow heading straight towards his face. Said arrow quickly took the apple off the bowman's head and stuck to the wall behind him. While everyone in the audience cheered, GA fainted.

Artmeis took the arrow from the wall and bit into the apple. As the curtains were closing, she raised the arrow and apple above her head and exclaimed "Yes" much like Napolian Dynomite. The smirk still in place. GA's 'dead' body was dragged under the curtain. The crowd clapped and laughed the entire time.

Signaling for Superman and Superboy to go next, Artemis sat back in the audience. GA was propped against the wall beside the stage with his head touching his shoulder and drooling.

o0o

Superman and Superboy:

The curtains open to show Superman and Superboy standing awkwardly next to each other in the middle of the stage for about a minute.

Somehow crickets found their way into the audience as the leaguers looked on expecting something to happen. But, all that could be heard was Superman clearing his throat and looking at everything but Superboy. Superboy was doing the same.

The curtains slowly closed around the awkward silence.

o0o

Flash and Kid Flash:

Both Speedsters were seated at a table when the curtains opened. Large piles of every food you can imagine placed in front of them. Wally was drooling like crazy. Agent A (Alfred) for some reason was holding an airsoft gun to signal the start of the food eating contest. He took aim and shot a pellet at Wally between the eyes with deadly aim and a slight smirk on his otherwise expressionless face.

"ow!" Wally whined while rubbing his head. He jumped in when Flash started without him. Food was flying everywhere and Agent A tried to shield himself with his silver platter. The contest lasted only a minute before the table was empty, but it was an eventful minute.

Randomly a hot dog flew into the crowd and was stabbed by one of Batman's cowled ears earning a batglare and a grumble from the man. Yet Robin stood on his chair and yanked the piece of food from his mentor's mask and plopped back down where he ate it. Other league members were also attacked by food projectiles. A slice of pizza stuck itself to Roy's face then slid onto his lap. An Ice cream cone landed on Superboy's forehead making him look like a unicorn. Pulling it from his head he inspected the sweet treat. He never had ice cream before. Green Arrow, who finally woke up, went to sit in a chair but was knocked unconscious by a flying coconut.

Wally and Flash sat back in their chairs and patted their full tummies. As the curtains were closing the crowd heard two harmonious belches.

o0o

INTERMISSION: Munahmunah, do do do do do. Munahmunah, do do do do... (love the muppets)

o0o

Aquaman and Aqualad:

The curtains opened to show both Aquaman and Aqualad standing in front of microphones. Both were wearing sunglasses. Agent A pressed a boom box unleashing orchestral music heavy on the violin. Aquaman started to sing with a deep baratone voice that made the ladies blush and the men get jealous.

When Aqualad's turn came to sing, everyone was expecting a deep voice like the King's. But when he opened his mouth a very high feminine voice rang over the crowd. Everyone who was drinking from their cups at the moment did a spit take. The entire audience stared at the the boy with their eyes bugging out of their heads. Did that seriously just happen? Both Flash and Wally choked on their popcorn and then burst out laughing. The Dark knight chuckled a little under his hand while Robin kept shouting for an encore. Green Arrow and Green Lantern suddenly burst into tears. Meanwhile Wonder Woman whipped out her iphone to snap some pictures and a video perfect for blackmail.

When the Atlantians finished their song they bowed to the audience and earned a standing ovation. As the curtains were closing Aqualad could be seen moonwalking off stage and back to his seat.

o0o

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian:

When the curtains opened, two bunnies were found on the stage. They sniffed the air and wiggled their little noses causing the female leaguers and Flash to coo at the cuteness. Suddenly one of the bunnies turned green and grew spikes as it got bigger and bigger and bigger. Everyone was shocked when they saw that Godzilla was sitting right in from of them.

"Oh hey guys! Do you like my new trick? I saw it on tv last night." Godzilla spoke in a deep and scary voice to the crowd. some of the audience fainted, others curled up and cried for their mommas, superman included. The rest just stared with wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

"Hello Megan!" Godzilla hit the side of it's head. "I almost forgot, I wrote a little poem for the league...hey!" Growled the beast as the curtain closed as much as it could though a large green foot and tail could still be seen. The remaining bunny saluted the crowd with one ear and then turned invisible with an audible "Peace out".

Green Arrow finally woke up again and sat next to Artemis who was trying to hold in her giggles.

o0o

Batman and Robin: (the dance moves were from Howcast, on Youtube)

The curtains opened with the sound of circus music playing. The stage was dark until the lights came on showing Batman in the process of juggling three batarangs with a scowl on his face. The only parts of his body moving were his hands.

Everyone stared and tried to hold in their giggles. Except for Green Arrow who fell off his chair clutching his stomach in fits of laughter. Flash soon joined him when Batman's scowl deepened into a batglare. The others were trying not to wet their pants. In the background Robin came slinking onto the stage as if singing the 'Pink Panther' theme to himself. He put his finger to his lips signaling the others to be quiet. When he was several feet behind his mentor he charged with a mixture of hand springs and twists. With a final push he flipped into the air right at Batman amazing the other superheroes. Green Arrow who finally recovered from his bouts of laughter stared in awe at the young bird in his descent towards the Dark Knight. However, Batman quickly threw all the weapons into the air and crouched into a ducking position as Robin sailed over him where he landed gracefully in a crouch in front of the man. Both abruptly stood up with their hands in the air and caught  
the batarangs. Batman with two and Robin holding one in both hands.

The crowd went wild with cheers and whistles. Robin however, held up a finger and shook his head with a smirk on his face. He snapped his fingers and Agent A seemed to appear out of nowhere with a stereo system. He pushed a button and the Dynamic Duo quickly stood next to each other with their head down and arms at their sides. They suddenly started dancing to 'Soulja Boy' which caused an uproar of laughs and whistles from the crowd as both the dancers were completely synchronized to the music.

The Dynamic Duo crossed their arms over their waists, then brought their knees up and snapped their fingers at their sides. Robin was cackling while he watched the others go wild with excitement. Next they hopped to the right with their arms extended to the left. Then crossed the right foot behind the left and touched it with their left hand. Batman smirked at the awesomeness. He was glad he agreed to this song that Robin pleaded for with his puppy dog eyes. How could he ever refuse those eyes. He basked in the dumbfounded faces of his fellow leaguers at seeing the almighty Batman crank that Soulja Boy.

The next set of movements consisted of crossing the left leg over the right and slapping the left knee as it came up to the waist. Then came the Superman pose where both Robin and Batman paused for a few seconds and pretended to be the blue boyscout and ended in a crouch. Robin cackled as he saw Superman choke on his drink and stare at them with his mouth hanging open. Everyone started laughing at Superman's expression, even Conner. Then suddenly Batman and Robin jumped and extended their arms and hopped again.

They ended their dance with a fist bump and Robin proceeded to wave his hands in the air basking in their glory before he jumped on his father's back and yelled "To the Batmobile" resulting in the Dark Knight grabbing his son's legs and cantering off the stage with a 'neigh'. This action caused the Young Justice team especially Wally to roll on the floor laughing. Tears were streaming down their faces. The expressions of the Justice league varied from shocked to joing the kids on the floor which was exactly where GA and Flash were. Roy remained in his seat. Arms crossed, but smirking nontheless.

-  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Who do you think is the best mentor? Please leave your votes in the review area and you will all get an invisible batcookie from Alfred.

Based on the votes I will put up chapter two for the 'results' show. YaY!


	2. The Results

The new chapter is here! I'm sorry it took so long to finish. It's difficult to keep writing with college work keeping me busy. Not to mention having constant brain farts that made me lose my train of thought while writing this. I had a lot of fun writing this, as well as doing some research behind some of the characters performances, especially Green Lantern's.

**Disclaimer:** Young justice will be mine! Just as soon as penguins do the jitterbug, but we all know that's not gonna happen! I also do not own the 1966 Batman series, Pink Panther, or Chuck Norris.

On with the show! Enjoy!

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The next day, news about the talent show had spread across the grapevine like a pack of hungry mosquitoes. The votes had been cast and the winner was chosen. All the leaguers were at the mountain, well except for Batman. For some reason he seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth. Perhaps he chose this time to vacation in Figi, drinking from the coconuts with an awesome bendy straw. Or perhaps, he hid himself in the jungles of the Amazon. Or went on a last minute date with Catwoman.

The results show was scheduled for the evening and the votes were cast the night of the show. A few of the justice league members volunteered to perform stunts for the crowd before the winner was crowned. The members included Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

All the adults were currently in the training room discussing their acts and what they needed for them. But, where were the kids you ask? The kids were all in the living room passed out on the couch. After the show, they decided to have a Harry Potter marathon and see how many they could watch in one night. M'gann made lightening bolt cookies. They got halfway through 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' before they all fell asleep, well except for Conner. Robin was the first to fall into the clutches of sleep, which was rare because he was usually the last. However, Wally had the bright idea to draw a lightening bolt on his Robin's forehead with black sharpie. Why do you ask? Because he looked the most like Harry, with his black hair, and sunglasses. Artemis waved her makeshift wand in the air and pretended to cast spells on Wally. Kaldur was sleeping curled up in a chair and hugging a plush Aquaman. A button was on the hand that if you pressed it it made the sound of a dolphin*. Conner was not happy for the fact that his relationship with the static was on hold. He quickly changed it back to his beloved scratchy screen as soon as he was the last one awake.

o0o

Meanwhile, Batman was cruising down the streets of Gotham in his trusty Batmobile. Word on the street was that one of the dance clubs downtown was doing the Batusi** all night long.

o0o

A few hours later...the stage was set and the all the heroes, young and old-er, were ready for the show to begin. Red Tornado took center stage again, this time with a different clipboard and a tie with Astro Boy on it.

"Welcome everyone to the results show. The winner and runner ups will be announced at the end to see who will rock Mount Justice's sock. But first we have several leaugers who agreed to be tonight's entertainment which is as follows:

Wonder Woman  
Green Lantern  
Myself  
Captain Marvel.

o0o

When the curtain opened Wonder Woman was swinging her lasso in the air. A huge pig ran around the stage squealing as the Amazonian threw the lasso at the pig grabbing it by a leg. Then she pounced on it and hogged tied the beast. She yelled a victory cry as she pranced off stage while carrying the large pig. The children roared in laughter. The adults, on the other hand, just looked at each other with clueless features before clapping softly. Did she really just do that?

o0o

Next came Green Lantern or Hal Jordan. He stood alone in the middle of the stage in a slender tuxedo. He put his hand out to the side and his ring glowed a bright green before a woman appeared in an elegant yet short dress above the knees. They held hands before the music to "Sing Sing Sing" started playing. They swing danced around the stage floor as they rapidly moved back and forth while criss-crossing their legs. The woman spun in circles when Hal twirled her beneath his arm. Then they locked both hands together before she was launched into the air and did a backwards flip before resuming her criss-crossing movements. Hal grabbed her again and quickly brought her in front of him where they both kicked out their right legs and then their left several times.

They moved in sinc with the music perfectly causing the crowed to go wild. Cheers erupted and the leaguer's jaws hung to the floor. Who knew the Green Lantern had it in him.

They were torn from their musings when Hal grabbed the woman by the waist and twirled her around his body before she slid between his legs and was pulled back in front of him. They both kicked air again and then the woman bent low to the floor as Hal leapt over her and grabbed her extended hands before pulling her onto his back and flipping her over his body. It was such a spectacle that nobody could take their eyes off the pair. The dancers quickly resumed their kicks in the air before going back to their criss-crossing legs and spinning around the stage floor. The pair did one final flip before the music stopped. Their hands were extended in the air as they held hands. Huge smiles on their faces as they caught their breath.

The crowed instantly jumped to their feet in a standing ovation with whistles and cheers. Hal and the woman bowed to their audience before the woman disappeared back into the ring. As the curtains closed you could catch a glimpse of Green Lantern struting of the stage in style before returning to his seat beside Green Arrow. He received many pats on the back and requests for him to teach swing dance lessons.

o0o

Next up was Red Tornado. He appeared on stage with nothing but his cape, Astro Boy tie, and a microphone.

"Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?" Someone from the audience asked.

"Your Face!" RT's answer left crickets in the crowd. He then proceeded to do his robotic laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha...now for a few facts".

"Chuck Norris uses pepper spray to spice up his steak" snickers were heard throughout the audience.

"Chuck Norris once won a drag race with a unicycle" Wally choked on his popcorn before laughing his head off.

"Batman's utility belt has only one all-purpose tool . . . Chuck Norris. And one special feature of this tool belt is slapping Robin straight." Robin responded with burst of laughter before falling out of his chair clutching his stomach.

"Scooby Doo prefers Norris snacks" The audience took a minute to piece things together before everyone burst out laughing. Someone in the audience screamed "Rooby Dooby Doo".

"Chuck Norris is the reason why Waldo is hiding" Everyone laughed again, but this time there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. The children were trying to breath through their fits of laughter, while the leaguers held their heads back and laughed at the ceiling while holding their stomachs.

"My last fact for the night: "Ghosts sit around the campfire telling Chuck Norris stories"". Robin lay on the floor as he tried to speak through his cries "...Can't...breathe..." Wally fell on the floor beside him as he replied in the same manner "...I...hear ya...Rob...!"

While the audience continued to laughed hysterically, Red Tornado bowed before he stalked off the stage.

o0o

Captain Marvel's turn came when everyone including Billy Batson finished their laughter. He was in the center of the stage of the stage when the curtains opened where he held a saxophone. The second his pressed his lips to the mouthpiece the crowd was whelmed by the low tones of the "Pink Panther" theme song. At certain parts of the song he wiggled his eyebrows at the crowd in rhythm with the music. Meanwhile Alfred, wearing a black hat and sunglasses sat at the back of the stage as he lightly tapped the drums to the saxophone beat. When the Captain finished, the crowd clapped cheerfully and cried for an encore.

Captain Marvel obliged and played it again as the crowd cheered and laughed. Some leaguers danced. Green Lantern slow waltzed with his green lady. Wally asked Artemis is she would like to dance. Her response was dragging him to open floor where they tried to follow Hal's movements.

As soon as he finished again everyone applauded him. He bowed before putting the instrument down and jumped in the air. "Shazam!" He yelled in excitement. Boom! A large crack of thunder and lightening. When the smoke cleared, Billy Batson stood on the stage. "Awwww! Not again!" He groaned before shuffling off stage while the audience continued to cheer.

o0o

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for!" Red Tornado appeared on stage again with his three big pink envelopes. A drum roll from Alfred brought the audience to the edge of their seats. Red Tornado began to open the first envelope as he announced "In third Place you all voted for..." He was cut off when a loud bang echoed through the room as Batman burst through the door. He covered with confetti and bright and shiny glow sticks wrapped around his ankles, wrists, neck and bat ears. He walked stealthily to his seat that Robin saved for him. Robin started playing with the glow sticks on his dad's wrists. Batman just sat there with a scowl on his face, remembering the night's events.

_flashback_

His Batusi was winning the dance competition until King Tut just had to crash the party with his catchphrases.*** After he finished beating up King Tut's henchmen and King Tut himself, Batman decided he might as well go check out the results show. On his way out he grabbed a slice of Batcake.

_end flashback_

"Ahem! As I was saying, the third place prize goes to Aquaman!"

Everyone in the audience cheered for the king of the sea. The second he heard his name, Aquaman jumped up and cried like a dolphin* and jogged to the stage. Kaldur just shouted from his seat while wiping tears from his eyes. "Well done My King!" His prize was year supply of goldfish crackers 'The snack that smiles back'. Everyone expected the king to flip out or break down crying. However, they were surprised when he jumped and danced around the stage exclaiming how much he's been wanting to try these crackers with faces. The prize would be sent to Atlantis right away. Though nobody new how the Atlantians were going to eat the fish crackers without them getting soggy. When he returned to his seat, Kaldur gave him a high-five.

"Second place goes to..." Red Tornado spoke again as he opened pink envelope number 2. "The Flash"

The audience applauded and screamed for joy. Within a second, Flash was already on stage and shaking in place from excitement. From his seat, Wally shouted "Woooohoooo" with his arms in the air. He too was vibrating from excitement.

"The second place prize is...two tickets to paradise, Michigan for a 3 day vacation and all you can eat buffet at any hotel of your choice (I couldn't resist adding Eddie Money). Red Tornado produced two medium sized tickets from the envelope. At this point Flash danced and flipped around stage. It was all in super speed so all the audience saw was a ring of red blurs. When his excitement wore off, Flash grabbed the tickets from Red Tornado and zoomed back to his seat before giving Wally a ticket. Wally's response was shoving the ticket in Robin's face and yabbering about how totally awesome the vacation with his uncle was going to be. Robin just smiled and turned his attention back to Batman's glow sticks. He had been removing each one and putting them on himself instead. He was working on the last glow stick when Red Tornado began announcing the 1st place winner.

"Drum roll please!" The android said while opening the last pink envelope. Alfred hit the drums at a pace that would make Flash jealous...and he was. "Our first place winner and best mentor is..." Everyone was on the edge of their seats, literally. Green Arrow almost fell off his chair from the excitement.

"BATMAN!"

Robin's instant reaction was jumping up from his chair and yelling with his hands in the air as the crowd went wild. The glow sticks jingling with his movements. Batman, however, remained planted in his seat. His scowl became a batglare making everyone but Robin shudder and move a few seats away. To the audiences' rescue, Robin flipped over Batman and landed beside him on the floor before grabbing his mentor's arm and practically dragging him from his seat and up to the stage cackling to entire time. When they stood beside Red Tornado, Batman crossed his arms over his chest and brooded sending another batglare to the crowd. He held out his hand to Red Tornado silently demanding his prize. Red Tornado simply pulled something from the envelope and placed it in the Dark Knight's hand. Robin stood on his toes to see what his mentor was looking at.

"Three tickets to a week long Caribbean Cruise." Red Tornado announced to the crowd while Batman and Robin were staring at the tickets. Their eyes were the size of golf balls.

"Three?" Someone from the audience asked breaking the Dynamic Duo from their reverie: Batman in a frozen state and Robin bouncing with excitement. Robin's smile turned into a evil smirk as he shoved his elbow into Batman's side.

"Good time to ask Catwoman on a date!" The audience laughed and cheered while Batman blushed before dragging the boy wonder off the stage and back to their seats.

"And that concludes our evening!" There was an instant jumble of words and sounds as the audience got up and conversed for a while before heading home. Flash and Wally put the chairs away and took down the stage in a matter of seconds.

o0o

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce exhaled deeply while sitting at his desk. His son stood in front of him, arms crossed and between a smirk and a scowl on his face. After several hours of defying the idea, Bruce finally gave in. Whipping out his cell phone he dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

"Happy!" he gave Dick a scowl. The boy merely smiled and nodded as he went to stand beside his father to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Catwoman is not available right now. She is either stealing more cats or is on a hot date with Batman. Please leave a message after the 'purrrrr'".

Bruce placed his hand over his face. Exhaling once again. He was about to hang up until Dick stole the phone.

"Batman wants to ask you on a date! Call back when you get this!" He threw the phone to Bruce before bolting out of the room with a cackle. An annoyed Bruce hot on his tail.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

So what do you think?

* The dolphin sounds I was imagining while writing this are on this clip from Spongebob on Youtube. It is the closest to what I wanted Aquaman to sound like. The title of the video is called:  
"Spongebob Learns Dolphins Are Foul Mouth's". watch?v=A7J2R1fvhEg

** The Batusi is from the 1966 Batman series. I totally recommend you guys watch it. It's such a great dance. I even tried it myself, hahaha!

*** King Tut is one of Batman's villians in the 1966 series. He's one of my favorites. But my all time favorite is The Penguin! He's so classy!

All Chuck Norris facts are from: all-chuck-norris-fac

For Green Lantern's dance I watch several videos on Youtube on: Jitterbug, Charleston, Foxtrot, Waltz, and more. After getting an idea of what I wanted I wrote down his dance. It is mostly with the Jitterbug, but I added a few of my own little moves.


End file.
